We Sing Together
by LoveWeasley
Summary: Bellatrix leads new recruits to Malfoy Manor and reminisces about the Dark Lord


The rain was thick that afternoon. It almost looked still from the amount pouring out of the sky, and you could barely see a foot in front of you. The hooded group walking towards Malfoy Manor grumbled about this as the continued along the path, griping that they weren't allowed to apparate directly inside the manor. They had charms up to keep the rain off of them, but even magic could only do so much against this kind of downpour.

A man named Goyle let out a loud curse as he tripped over one of the Malfoy's many peacocks. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, though whether it was at the man's stupidity or Lucius' poor taste she didn't know.

She was the only one who hadn't complained in weeks leading up to this meeting. Anything even the slightest bit inconveniencing to these privileged Purebloods was treated as a direct insult to their person. Not that Bella didn't think like this, but she at least had the decency and the tact to not have every word out of her mouth be coated with disdain. Of course, that was only when she wasn't around people as trying as these.

They finally reached the front doors. Goyle made to knock, but Bella pushed past him. She'd be damned if she asked to enter her own sister's home. She walked briskly ahead of the rest of the group. She knew they hadn't been to the manor before, but she knew had and she knew where she was going. They could keep up with her or get lost, and by the looks of it they were planning on getting lost, as a few of the members that weren't so wealthy were gawking at the opulence of the hall.

Upon entering the drawing room a genuine smile played upon her face as she saw her sister for the first time in what felt like ages. Her sister was practically glowing, her happiness from graduating Hogwarts and from her new marriage to Lucius burst out of her face. Narcissa was usually exceptional at keeping her emotions under wraps, so Bella knew her happiness was genuine. It was the only reason she put up with the slimey Lucius.

Bella allowed herself to embrace her sister, especially as no one else had yet to arrive in the drawing room from her group, sending a glare to Lucius who sniffed and sipped his wine. She scanned the rest of the room and tried to hide her disappointment when she realized _he_ had yet to arrive. She already knew he wasn't at the manor yet, as she couldn't feel the tell-tale signs of his magic in the air, but she still couldn't stop herself from checking.

She had met their Lord about five years prior, directly after her own graduation from Hogwarts. The happiness that Narcissa had found with Lucius, Bella was lacking in her own. Rodolphus was useless and his brother doubly so. The only redeeming quality they had, as far as she was concerned, was an unwavering devotion to the Dark Lord. It had made it so much easier when they started their affair.

The useless husband himself attempted to walk himself gracefully into the drawing room at that very moment. He really was pathetic. The others followed soon after. They were almost all new recruits that had just graduated Hogwarts, along with a few of the more senior members of the Death Eaters that had led them here.

Bella could hear the young ones still loudly complaining. Many of them were entitled heirs or second sons from prominent houses, desperate for a higher place in their society than they would normally be afforded. She shared a look with her sister, who minutely shook her head at their lack of decorum. At least Cissy knew how to behave. She hoped the Dark Lord tortured one of them today.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Bella felt his magic prickle against her skin, slowly enveloping her. It embraced her as she had her sister minutes ago, and she felt a dangerous calm settle over her body. No one else seemed to noticed that he had entered their presence, though she did notice Lucius' body stiffen slightly as he looked towards the side entrance.

"One might wonder whether these recruits wish to join me at all. I have been listening for some time, and it appears that you are quite displeased. Are you here to join my regime, or to give me advice? I have plenty of close council that I already trust. I assure you I do not need your expertise," A low voice carried across the room. The students all became immediately silent. It seemed they weren't as dumb as Bella originally thought.

Everyone in the room turned, the younger ones following their elders' example in bowing politely to the Dark Lord. His pale skin shone in the candlelight, dark hair positioned perfectly, and his blood-red eyes gleaming. He caught Bella's eye and she tried not to lick her lips in anticipation.

Their affair had started suddenly. Two meetings after their first one he had held her back from all of the others. He had noticed how her eyes sparkled and her neck flushed when he showed her any sort of attention. It wasn't her fault that he was devastatingly handsome and was practically bursting with magic. He had gone to school with the elder Malfoy but he didn't look a day over thirty. He had moved to brush her hair from her face and their magic had crackled against each other and they couldn't stop their lips from meeting. When they had pulled back, both now flushed, she had seen a dangerous curiosity in his eyes.

When she had returned and went straight to bed, Rodolphus huffed and complained that she never even tried to satisfy him anymore.

It was a month after that meeting before they were able to meet again. He had gone to Eastern Europe somewhere, though she knew little else about the mission. Upon his return home, she noticed that his eyes now had a reddish tint to them. They didn't hold back during this meeting.

And so it continued for the next five years, though he often left on more mysterious missions, his eyes growing redder and his temper getting fiercer. Their relationship was defined more in how it benefited their magic more than how it benefited their bodies - not that either were complaining about that aspect of it.

Their magic practically sang together. Bella always wondered if they had some kind of bond. It was not uncommon in the Wizarding World, and it was even said that every witch or wizard had a pre-existing bond of some sort. It was just rare that the match ever found each other or ended up together. Nevertheless, they found that for about 24 hours after being together, their power seemed to increase, as well as their endurance and clarity of mind. Therefore, of course, they found opportunities to be together as often as they could.

Bella hadn't realized she had zoned out until she heard screaming. She grinned wickedly as she saw one of the particularly loud complainers writhing on the floor, the Dark Lord looking bored as he pointed his wand at the boy. He cut the curse off and locked eyes with her once more and she tried not to pant. Yes, they were definitely having another important meeting after this nonsense was over.


End file.
